Brooms, shovels, paint rollers and other hand tools that have long shaft shaped handles may require gripping of the handle with one or both hands in an awkward manner to drag or pull the base of the tool, reach with the tool or lift with the tool. When further holding a second item such as a dustpan with a broom the user must unnaturally grasp around the handle using a large portion of their arm to gain leverage to maintain the brushes of the broom to the ground to collect and sweep dirt into the dustpan. Similarly, when shoveling, the handle must be awkwardly held and supported along the handle by placing the arm underneath the handle to lift something heavy such as rocks, wet snow, or well packed earth to provide the strength to force the scoop of the shovel upward and maneuver the heavy object to another location. Maneuverability of the handle and leverage may further be required when directing a long handled object over a person's head and into the air to for example to pull a broom or mop to clean, dust, or maneuver a paint roller along a ceiling or upper area of a wall or to pull a piece of fruit from a high limb on a tree. The awkwardness of dragging, lifting and pulling may be taxing and when performed repeatedly may cause soreness or aches in muscles not normally used. The versatile extension grip of the present invention provides an ergonomic solution that reduces awkwardness and provides for a tool to be manipulated using only one hand.